The embodiments described herein relate to image-guided procedures, and more particularly to systems and methods for docking a robotic positioning system used in image-guided procedures.
Some known interventional procedures include the manual insertion of an interventional tool, which can be prone to the risk of damaging neighboring tissues or organs. In some known interventional procedures, to limit or prevent such potential damage, the interventionist performs the procedure very cautiously, which can make the procedure very time consuming. In some known interventional procedures, image guidance techniques (e.g., such as those associated with imaging modalities such as ultrasound, X-rays, Computed Tomography (CT) Scanners, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machines, or the like) are used to overcome the aforementioned limitations. In some known interventional procedures, robotic positioning systems can be employed in conjunction with the image guidance techniques to further facilitate the insertion of an interventional tool. However, some known robotic positioning systems can have limited portability. For example, some known robotic positioning systems are configured to be used in conjunction with a single imaging machine (e.g., the calibration of the robotic positioning system is associated with a single imaging machine).
Thus, a need exists for a system and method of docking a robotic positioning system, relative to an imaging system. A need also exists for a docking system that can enable the robotic positioning system to be used with multiple imaging machines.